Dimensiones paralelas
by Ichinosenakamory
Summary: Big hero 7 cae dentro de un portal el cual los teletransporta a otra dimensión. Para regresar a su propia dimensión tienen que reconstruir la maquina que los trajo hay, junto a Hiro Takachiho y Tadashi Hamada, intenta buscar la manera de regresar a su mundo. Eso si no sin unas cuantas sorpresas. Hidashi, Tadashi Vivo.


-¡Ay!

-En una escala de 1 a 10 ¿Como calificarías tu dolor?

-¿Cero? Baymax fue solo un pequeño golpe, nada más.

-Como mi paciente, es mi deber velar por tu seguridad e integridad.

-Aght.

-Hiro ¿Está todo bien hay?- Pregunto Tadashi, mientras bajaba las escaleras, para encontrar a su hermano pequeño intentando convencer a su robot que no era necesario que revisara su herida.

-Estoy bien Tadashi, solo fue un pequeño golpe no es necesario que armen una escena por eso- Hiro solo negó con la cabeza a las obvias tendencias sobreprotectoras que tenían tanto amo como invención.

-Hey, solo quería comprobar a mi hermanito nada mas, no necesitas ponerte tan a la defensiva- contesto divertido mientras se acercaba a Hiro para revolver su pelo juguetonamente, a lo cual este solo atino a intentar alejarlo de su cabello- En todo caso ¿En que estas trabajando?

-Estaba viendo si podía hacerle unas actualizaciones al chip de combate de Baymax.

-Y ¿Que avances has tenido?- pregunto curioso mientras observaba como su hermano trabaja en la computadora.

-Solo unas cuantas técnicas de peleas, no mucho- Respondió mientras suspiraba cansado.

-Deberías descansar un poco- Sugirió Tadashi, preocupado al ver como el más pequeño intentaba controlar sus bostezos.

-Naa, es porque me quede hasta tarde terminando unos proyectos de la escuela, pero termino esto y voy a descansar- Respondió sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

-Mi scanner indica que su nivel de neurotransmisores es bajo lo que indica cansancio, recomiendo dormir para poder recuperarse.

-Estoy bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse- Respondió exasperado.

Tadashi arqueo una ceja ligeramente, conocía a Hiro, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no descansaba hasta conseguirlo, aunque ese era un rasgo que admiraba de su hermano (el cual el también poseía), podía a llegar hacer muy perjudicial, ya que terminaba olvidándose de descansar e incluso comer.

Pero él como buen hermano mayor que era, no iba a permitir que su hermanito descuidara su salud.

-Haber si agregamos esto a ¡Waa! ¡¿Tadashi qué haces?!- Grito Hiro con sorpresa al verse levantado en los fuertes brazos de su hermano, el cual lo cargo como si de un saco de papas se tratara.

-Tienes que descansar Hiro, no es bueno que te quedes tanto tiempo trabajando- Respondió mientras empezaba caminar por las escaleras, en dirección a su habitación.

-¡Lo haré después de terminar con mi trabajo! ¡Suéltame Tadashi!- Exigió mientras intentaba soltarse del fuerte agarre a través de golpes y movimientos fuertes, sin resultados.

-Solo cuando me asegure que tomes una buenas horas de sueño, que estoy seguro necesitas- El joven continuo caminando ignorando las protestas del otro, el cual solo intentaba soltarse y evitar que su hermano se diera cuenta del sonrojo de su rostro como el acelerado golpeteo de su corazón.

Una vez en su habitación procedió a correr las frazadas de la cama de su hermano para luego acostarlo, este solo atino a esconder su sonrojado rostro en la almohada y ahogar un gemido de frustración en ella, esperando que se le bajara el bochorno.

-Está bien, está bien dormiré un rato solo si prometes despertarme en una hora- Dijo Hiro más calmado, mientras sentía como los parpados se le iban cerrando al sentir la suavidad de sus sabanas.

-Jajaja hay veremos cabeza de chorlito, descansa ahora- Respondió mientras lo arropaba, observando cómo sus ojos se cerraban, hasta caer dormido- Duerme bien hermanito- deposito un suave beso en su cabeza, mientras su mira se torno tierna y cálida, viendo dormir a la persona que más le importaba en esta vida.

Hiro podía sentir como delicados besos eran depositados en su cuello, grandes y callosas manos acariciaban su abdomen con suavidad y dulzura, un cuerpo más grande que el suyo estaba sobre el aprisionándolo por completo. A pesar de que debería tener miedo, no lo sentía, solo una gran calma y una calidad sensación en su corazón; El extraño empezó a ascender con sus besos por su rostro mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo su cuerpo. Sus labios estaban a unos milímetros de tocarse, lo deseaba, como si esto fuera algo que hace mucho tiempo estuviera esperando, un poco mas y..

¡PIIIT! ¡PIIIT!

El fuerte sonido de una alarma lo despertó sobresaltado de su sueño, llevo una mano a su corazón, intentando calmar su insistente golpeteo.

-¡Hiro! hay que apurarse los muchachos me han dicho que un científico loco está atacando la ciudad-Dijo Tadashi entrando apresuradamente a la habitación.

-He...Si escuche la alarma ah ahora voy- Todavía un poco abrumado Hiro se levanto lentamente de la cama, intentando no perder el equilibrio.

-¿Estás bien?- El Hamada mayor a acerco a su hermano bebe al verlo tambalearse- No te vez bien, quizás sea mejor que te quedes, estas un poco rojo- Se acerco con la intención de tocar su frente para medir su temperatura pero su hermano lo esquivo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-¡Es estoy bien! ¡No hay que perder el tiempo los demás nos esperan!- Y antes de que su hermano mayor pudiera decir algo mas salió rápidamente del lugar.

-¡Espera, Hiro!

Los hermanos hamada junto a Baymax se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar de los hechos, cuando se estaban acercando pudieron observar como sus amigos se encontraban peleando con un sujeto el cual tenía la apariencia de un científico loco y sus diminutos robos.

-¡Chicos! ¡¿Se encuentran bien?!- Pregunto preocupado Tadashi mientras el, junto a Baymax y su hermano aterrizaban.

-¡Hiro! ¡Tadashi! ¡Baymax! ¡Qué bueno que llegan las cosas se nos estaban complicando un poco!- Miel de limón fue la que se acerco a ellos, aliviada al verlos.

-Mis sensores me indican un aumento en tu ritmo cardiaco, como de tus niveles hormonales, producido por un extenuante ejercicio, se recomienda descanso para recuperarse

-Lo tendré en consideración, gracias Baymax, pero ahora tenemos problemas más importantes- Se dirigió a los dos jóvenes- Nos llego un aviso de un robo hacia una joyería y al llegar nos encontramos con este sujeto que nos empezó atacar con esos pequeños robos, debo decir que son muy fuertes.

-¡Hey ustedes! ¡Que hacen hay parados! ¡Vengan ayudar!- Gogo grito mientras peleaba con unos cinco robots.

-¡Yuju, no podrán con el asombroso Fredzila!- Fred mientras tanto tenia a cuatro robot encima, intentando quitárselos a través de sus lanzallamas.

-¡Porque nunca podemos enfrentarnos a villanos normales! ¡Siempre nos tocan los más peligrosos!- Wasabi los atacaba partiéndolos por la mitad pero estos seguían apareciendo- ¡¿Es que acaso se multiplican o son ilimitados?!

Hiro y Tadashi compartieron una mirada, antes de unirse a la lucha contra los mini robots.

-JAJAJAJAJA ¡Nunca me podrán detener!- El loco científico saco un pequeño cubo, el cual tenía un agujero en medio, con su otra mano tomo una joya que era de color azul- ¡Ahora con esto mi invento estera completo!

-¡Hey tu!

-¿He?

-No sé lo que tramas ¡Pero detente en estos momento!- Hiro se acercaba velozmente con Baymax

-¡Jamás! ¡Por fin mi invento funcionara no dejare que unos mocosos me lo arruinen!- Rápidamente introdujo el cristal dentro del cubo el cual empezó a brillar intensamente- ¡Si, por fin funcionara!

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees!- El Hamada menor ordeno a Baymax que lanzara unos de sus puños para destruir el cubo, el cual dio en el blanco, haciendo que el doctor lo soltara y este se dañara.

-¡Nooo! ¡Mi invento! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!- Desesperado intento arreglarlo pero este solo soltaba chispas, sin funcionar.

-¡Siii! ¡Para que no te metas con nosotros!

-¡Me las pagaras mocoso!- Grito, furioso por la perdida, sacando un arma de sus bolsillos, le disparo a Hiro, produciendo una explosión.

-¡Hiro!- Grito desesperado Tadashi corriendo rápidamente hacia donde su hermanito estaba, sintiendo como su corazón se para en su pecho.

El humo lentamente se empezó a dispersar, la mayoría contenía la ansiedad, esperando que sus compañeros estuvieran bien. Cuando ya estaba más disperso se observo dos figuras la más grande rodeando a la más pequeña protegiéndola.

-¡Hiro! ¡Baymax!- Fue el grito unánime de sus compañeros, quienes corrieron para ver como estaban.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Tadashi tomo rápidamente a su hermanito en sus brazos, observando frenéticamente por lesiones que pudiera tener.

-Estoy bien Tadashi- El menor respondió intentando tranquilizar a su hermano el cual parecía que tendría un ataque en cualquier momento.

-Hiro se encuentra con contusiones de menor grado, pero nada grave que ponga su vida en peligro.

-Gracias Baymax- Tadashi abraso fuertemente a su hermano bebe, como si temiera que en cualquier momento se lo iban a quitar.

-No vez, te dije que estoy bien- Hiro le dijo burlona mente, mientras lo separaba un poco de él, Tadashi solo rodó sus ojos.

-¡Hermano! Eso fue increíble tu y el hombre malvavisco hacen un dúo fenomenal.

-Gracias Fred- Contesto avergonzado.

-Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos, es momento que llevemos a este loco con la policía- Gogo se acerco, sosteniendo fuertemente al científico que hacia todo lo posible para librarse.

-¡SUELTENME, NO TIENEN DERECHO A TRATARME ASI, NO SABEN CON QUIEN SE ESTAN METIENDO!

-Si sabemos, con un loco que no sabe mantener su boca cerrada- Gogo le dio un golpe en el brazo que callo las protestas del científico.

-Vamos a llevarlo a la policía antes que las cosas se pongan peor- Wasabi se acerco a su compañera para ayudarla a llevar al sujeto, pero en eso momento se sintió un fuerte ruido, como si un chirrido se tratara.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Miel de limón empezó a mirar a todas direcciones al igual que sus compañeros intentando buscar la fuente del ruido.

-El chirrido proviene del artefacto que el hombre tenía en sus manos, debido a un desperfecto que está sufriendo- Informo Baymax, lo mirada de todos se dirigió al artefacto nombrado notando como este estaba empezando a emitir una extraña luz junto con chispas de electricidad.

-¡Oh no! Hay que detener ese cosas- Wasabi exclamo con miedo mientras observaba como la luz iba aumentando.

-¡No hay tiempo¡ ¡Salgamos de aquí! –La fanática de la velocidad agarro al científico por el cuello mientras ellas y sus amigos corrían rápidamente de ahí.

Una fuerte explosión se escucho en el lugar, como una luz cubría todo el sector para después mostrar un espacio completamente vacío. Lo último que Hiro sintió antes de eso, fue el cuerpo de su hermano enzima de el protegiéndolo, antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia.

El joven prodigio sintió como una corriente a travesaba su cuerpo, no era dolorosa, pero si molesta, luego como caí en un suelo duro y plano, se mantuvo quieto por unos minutos, intentando recuperarse antes de sentir como alguien sacudía levemente su cuerpo.

-Hey, despierta.

La voz le resultaba ligeramente conocida, pero no sabía donde la había escuchado, ese misma voz seguía diciéndole que despertara, por lo que contra sus deseos empezó abrir lentamente los ojos. El entorno que lo recibió se le hacía inmensamente familiar, pero su mente todavía no estaba del todo despierta para saber donde estaba.

-Hey ¿Estás bien?

La misma voz volvió hablarle, con un ligero tono de preocupación como de incertidumbre, en verdad la había escuchado antes, estaba seguro, por lo cual a pesar de que su cuerpo protestara, su curiosidad fue mayor. Giro su cabeza para mirar a su propietario y quedo completamente paralizado cuando lo hizo. Era el mismo.

Oh mierda.


End file.
